Goodbye Darling
by Devilyuko
Summary: On dit loin des yeux, loin du coeur... mais est ce la vérité pour tout le monde ?


Titre : Goodbye Darling.  
Auteur : Hanna Yukisai  
Base : Dir en grey  
Rating : PG-13  
Genre : Songfic avec "Lettre à France" de Michel Polnareff  
Disclaimers : "Lettre à France" ne m'appartient pas puisqu'elle est à Michel Polnareff et Dir en grey s'appartienne eux même  
Spoiler : kezako ?  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier Michel Polnareff (dont j'ai écouté l'album en faisant ma vaisselle) de m'avoir donner cette inspiration. Je tiens à préciser que "Lettre à France" est pour moi une de ses plus belles chansons.

_Toi et moi  
N'oublie jamais ça _

C'est ce que le chanteur lui a dit avant de prendre l'avion. Les larmes coulent le long des joues du bassiste qui fait désespérément signe de la main à Kyo. La silhouette de ce dernier disparaît derrière le sas de l'aéroport...

et depuis...

Les années ont passés et tous les jours, le bassiste attend des nouvelles de son ami... son amant...

A l'époque, quand ils étaient couverts de gloire, Toshiya savait vivre, mais avec le départ précipité de Kyo, il a l'impression qu'une partie de lui même s'est évaporé en même temps que l'oiseau métallique.

Une impression de vide le torture doucement, une coquille, voilà ce qu'il est devenu comme Kyo le fut pendant Dir en grey...

_Depuis que je suis loin de toi  
Je suis comme loin de moi_

Parti... comme ça, sans même une explication. La lumière de ses jours, son amour parti du soleil levant pour découvrir le nouveau monde... immense nouveau monde. A chaque instant, Toshiya s'imagine ce que l'ex-chanteur peut faire à ce moment précis. Une torture de plus.

Tous les autres membres lui ont conseillé de l'oublier quand au bout de deux ans il n'a toujours pas de nouvelle. Mais se résoudre à l'oublier, il ne le peut pas.

_Et je pense à toi tout bas_

Pour que les autres le laisse en paix dans son éternel douleur, il a cessé de parler de Kyo, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il reste, comme une image fixe. Après tout, comment oublier quelqu'un qu'on chéri autant, même si au bout de deux années passées auprès du téléphone aucunes nouvelles ne sont venues à lui.

Si loin... perdu dans un espace où le chercher serait une épreuve impossible. Comment le voir... comment au moins entendre un son de sa voix qui le rassurerait... loin... trop loin de lui, de sa vie...

_Tu es à six heures de moi  
Je suis à des années de toi  
C'est ça être là-bas._

Des semaines enfermés dans son appartement, à chercher comment le retrouver quand enfin quatre ans ont passé toujours sans aucunes nouvelles de sa moitié.

Abandonné dans un silence glacial, le silence de leur appartement. Où est passé leurs rires d'antan ? Détestable silence... et dans sa tête _"reviens"_

Les voix dans sa tête s'arrête de parler... tout est mort dans cet appartement... et quelque part... le propriétaire aussi... il est sa vie, son essence...

_La différence  
C'est ce silence  
Parfois au fond de moi_

Il ne se rappel même pas pourquoi il a quitté son pays, maintenant le voilà là loin de tout, sa ville, son air, lui même... et lui...

Le souvenir de ses larmes le hante tout comme le son de sa voix, de son rire qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de résonner dans sa tête... jour comme nuit.

Pourquoi le quitter quand c'est le seul qui l'a aimé ? Liberté... soif de liberté... là où les contraintes de son groupe ne le torturent plus.

Maintenant c'est la torture de son amour perdu qui le fait saigner...

Le soir, sur la belle plage, il regarde en direction de son pays natal qui lui manque tellement... l'eau se fend sur ses pieds, entendant à travers les vagues, la voix qui l'appel, qui lui supplie de revenir...

Alors il sort sa photo et la sert contre son coeur... Si Toshiya savait comme il avait envie de rentrer chez eux...

_Tu vis toujours au bord de l'eau  
Quelquefois dans les journaux  
Je te vois sur des photos._

La ville dans laquelle il a attéri... la ville de la musique, de la gloire et de la mondanité. Tout ce qu'il déteste mais où aller pour ne pas être trop loin de lui ?

Leur vie à tous est fausse là-bas, tout est illusions, chimères mais indispensable à leur survie. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a voulu de la liberté alors que la vie est pire ici. Il a l'impression d'être dans un juke-box géant ou les gens sont des insectes... insectes... _mushi... _tout le ramène à son point de départ... Dir en grey, son oeuvre, sa vie.

_Je vis dans une boite à musique  
Électrique et fantastique  
Je vis en "chimérique"._

Partir... il aimerait tant partir. Une partie de lui n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision. Pourquoi partir alors que sa vie est maintenant ici... aux États-Unis. Le Japon n'est que son passé, son douloureux passé.

_je te reste infidèle_

Il ne peut pas partir comme ça en abandonnant toute la vie qu'il s'est construite ici.. impossible.

Mais son autre côté le pousse à tout abandonné. Ce "ici" qui n'est qu'une demi-vie.

Que faire alors ?

Rester dans le flou n'est désormais plus possible.

Néanmoins... Son ange bleu l'acceptera t-il encore ? Après ces 6 ans qui ont passés... six ans où il n'a délibérément pas donné de nouvelles.

_Mais qui peut dire l'avenir_

Des souvenirs envahissent sa tête...tous les plus beaux moments avec Toshiya, avec ses amis, ses vrais amis : Dir en grey.

Pas ses amis... plus encore... sa famille.

Il a le mal d'eux... il a le mal du pays et de ses proches... et de Toshiya

_Oui, j'ai le mal de toi parfois  
Même si je ne le dis pas  
L'amour c'est fait de ça_

L'amour... l'amour... oui son amour lui manque. Les dernières paroles qu'il lui a prononcé

_Il était une fois  
Toi et moi  
N'oublie jamais ça  
Toi et moi_

Alors sur un coup de tête, il prend ses affaires, cours à l'aéroport... prend un billet d'avion... les heures lui semblent si longues et si pénibles... arrivé il court, il n'a jamais couru aussi vite jusqu'à là où il aurait dû rester.

_Je pense à toi tout bas... _

Il toque à la porte.  
Elle s'ouvre lentement.  
Son visage est illuminé par un halo de lumière.  
Leurs yeux se croisent comme pour la première fois.  
Le verre que Toshiya tient sans ses mains tombe.  
Leurs bras se tendent l'un vers l'autre.  
Ils s'étreignent.  
"Tadaima Toshiya".  
"Okaeri kyo-kun."

OWARI

Bloody Mary


End file.
